Confessions
by Spartan Chris-024
Summary: Another North/South lemon.


After a long day training, I headed back to my quarters, I headed back to my quarters. The only thing on my mind was Natalie, her amazing curves, her hair just as blonde as mine, her perfect face with only one scar obscuring her beauty. But to me, it accentuated her other features, drew them out while showing her toughness, one thing I definitely loved about her. One of the many things.

When I entered my room, I ate a quick dinner and tried to pry my mind off of her. I was her damned brother! I couldn't be thinking like that! But as I lay on my bunk in the dark trying to sleep, she was wouldn't leave my thoughts.

After an hour of denying myself anything, sighed and slipped my hand under my boxers. My member was already erect, against my will. I tried not to think of her, instead CT or Carolina, but when she showed back up my mind couldn't get off her. I had seen her naked before, accidentally walking into her room over the years, twice she dropped a towel around me, quick to cover up. I blushed as these were the memories I used to quell the thoughts faster, but set to it, just wanting it to stop for tonight.

I was sure she didn't want me; I saw the way she'd looked at Wash. She never looked at me that way. My thoughts lingered around her for a minute or two longer, till I heard footsteps approaching through my dark room. I ripped my hand from my pants and pretended to sleep.

A figure slipped into bed next to me, immediately curling up beside me. I cracked an eye open, but couldn't get a good view of the person. I faked waking up, and when my eyes opened, Natalie was staring straight into my face, wearing a tank top and pajama bottoms, as opposed to my T-shirt and boxers. "H-hey, Nat. What're you doing here?" I spoke tiredly, hoping it did the trick.

"I had a bad dream, thought some friendly company would help." She smiled softly, and my heart skipped a beat.

"I, uh, s-sure." Why was I stammering so bad?!

"Thanks, Nate." She closed her eyes and started to sleep.

I placed my hand on the side of her face and gently massaged the side of her face with my hand. "Sleep tight, Nat." She was quick to go, but I couldn't close my eyes for more than twenty seconds without thinking of her.

Eventually I scooted closer, so we were almost touching, and I pressed my lips against hers. A couple seconds later, I pulled away sadly, knowing she would never return the gesture. "I love you, Nat. More than you know."

Her eyes fluttered open, and mine went wide. I was dead still, for fear of her having been on the verge of sleep, and having made a huge mistake. Instead, she looked at me with a cocked eyebrow and leaned over me...

To turn on the light. She got up and went into another room, and returned with a glass of water. Thankfully my heart was at a regular rate when she returned. "Sorry about waking you," she said, and leaned back over me. She shut the light off, and moved back, but stopped halfway.

Her lips connected roughly with mine, catching me off guard. After she needed air, she pulled up and smiled. "N-Nat, why d-"

"Don't think I can't see the way you look at me during training, Nate. At least I have the brains to hide it from the others."

I was lost for words, and not a sound escaped my slack mouth. "Oh, come on, Nate. It's not like I didn't hear what you said back there. I've felt the same way for a while, but didn't think you actually would act on it. So I gave you a little... test... tonight." Her lips brushed against mine, but never fully connected. "You passed." She smirked and kissed me.

I wriggled out of it, not fully comprehending the situation. "So, you're saying that you felt the same, but were waiting for _me _to do something about it?"

She shrugged. "Basically, yeah."

"Then come here," I pushed up and kissed her strong, feeling a smile appear on her lips. She gracefully flipped so she straddled my waist, kissing me with more lust than I had ever thought possible.

"And Nate? This" she rubbed against my member that I hadn't realised was hard again. "was a pretty good indicator you were up for it." I made to argue, but her lips silenced mine, her tongue entering my mouth to emphasise.

I went along with it, and brought my hands up to her large covered breasts, groping them roughly. She gasped at my sudden movement, but in the low light I could see she was more than alright with it. Her hands took hold of her tank top, and we parted long enough for her to throw it aside, and I took the time to get rid if my shirt as well.

When we met again or lips smashed together, and my hands danced over her bra, then down her back, to her pajama bottoms. I slipped them off her, and felt her wet panties rub against my member through my boxers as we kissed. We were bolth more than ready for this.

I flipped us onto her back, kissing and licking down her neck. I reach between her breasts and undid her bra, then removed it, my mouth latching on and kissing over the large orbs till I found a nipple. I licked and nibbled at it, using a free hand to play with her other. She moaned and bucked up into my member impatiently. In response, I teased my length against her, rubbing it all along her clit.

She pushed into it, obviously wanting me as soon as possible. I finally gave in and pulled my boxers off, then her panties. I leaned off to my bedside drawer and produced a condom, which I slipped on before gently kissing her as I braced myself. I brought my member up to her dripping wet entrance, and pushed in, waves of warmth and pleasure spreading over me.

Years of nonverbal communication showed she was alright with taking it slow, and I hilted my member inside her, a perfect fit for each other. Our lips and tongues massaged each other as I pulled out slowly, then rocked forward till our hips touched again.

I didn't dare pick the pace up, loving the moment—loving her—too much to spoil it with speed. Moans and grunts spilled into each other's mouths as we built up, painstakingly slowly making love. I could tell she hadn't gone this slow in some time, but was enjoying it every bit as much as I was.

As the moment snuck up upon us, we came to a silent consensus to speed up. Our hips let out a small smack as they clapped, faster and faster, till we were just seconds away. In, out, in, out, then slamming home one last time. Our hips joined and we came together, the rubber surrounding my member keeping my seed from entering her as I emptied my love for her into it.

She waited till we had bolth finished, then flipped us onto my back, before reaching to my drawer and grabbing another condom. Her face just inches from mine, she held it up in question. I simply pushed up into another kiss. A second later I pulled back with a smile and she lifted off, prying the used condom from my half-limp member, then rolling the new one. She took me in again, and I hardened and expanded within her, earning a moan and a kiss.

She lifted up, then slammed down hard, back up, then down. She started off fast, and only got faster as we went, the blissful act enough to silence us. My hands once again wandered to her chest, groping her and helping her down on me.

I rocked my hips to speed us up as well, keeping time against her thrusts. Minutes of this later, she muttered pleasured curses as my member built up inside her rapidly tightening walls. She slammed down on me again and again, and released over me, but didn't stop till she felt me explode inside the condom. Once I was finished, she collapsed on top of me, laying her front down on me while still connected.

"I love you." She said, no teasing hint in her voice, no deceiving tone. She really, truly meant it.

"I love you too." I whispered, stroking her hair gently. She kissed my chest and curled up a little, falling asleep for real this time. I wrapped my arms around her and closed my eyes, sleep soon following.


End file.
